


Bad Moon Rising

by j7nx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied Rough Sex, M/M, Mild Language, Sexual Content, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j7nx/pseuds/j7nx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was determined to let the Pack deal with the Blue Moon on their own because he was tired of being underestimated. But in the end he has no choice and receives help from someone unexpected on top of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Moon Rising

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CloudedCreation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudedCreation/gifts).



> My gift for chiichaan in [TW Holidays](http://tw-holidays.livejournal.com) I hope you’ll like this PWP that turned out to have some plot after all.

Stiles wasn’t sure why he had the sinking feeling that something bad was going to happen soon and that made him more jittery than usual. It was just a gut feeling but since he had always trusted his instincts the young man decided to see what he could dig up in the internet so he put his researching skills to good use. 

A few long hours later Stiles finally slumped back in his chair with a weary sigh. No wonder he had a bad feeling about the weekend. There was going to be another full moon, apparently called a blue moon, the second one for the same month. How the hell he hadn’t noticed that before was completely beyond him, because it would be pretty hard to miss the fact that the moon would be full twice in the same month. More than that if what he had read about the influence of the blue moon on people and wolves in particular were half true as the scientists claimed, then they or rather he was totally screwed. The Pack ought to prepare for all possible scenarios which could happen because otherwise the consequences could be potentially disastrous not only for them, but for those around them as well.

One moment Stiles was slouching back in his computer chair and in the next he exploded into action, throwing himself upon his bed while scrambling around to find his cell. “Derek, did you know that there will be another full moon and will be a bit more special than normally?” Was the first thing he said as soon as the Alpha picked up the phone.

“Stiles.” The werewolf greeted in a deadpan voice before replying nonchalantly. “Yes, of course, I’m aware.”

“You’re aware? You knew! Why the hell haven’t you said anything, huh? All week I’ve been looking over my shoulder because I had the feeling that something bad was about to happen and you didn’t think to, oh, I don’t know, share the knowledge that there will be a second moon this month?” The Sheriff’s son demanded incredulously while struggling to untangle himself from the vicious grip of the sheets he had fallen in during his search for the calling device.

“Because it doesn’t really concern you.” The exasperation in the other’s voice was clear as day, but that only served to annoy Stiles.

“Are you serious? For real? Because we both know that in 90% of the cases when something happens I’m the one that has to cover your asses and clean up your messes. So yes, I would say that it does concern me.” He snapped sharply with a glare even though he knew it couldn’t be seen. 

“It won’t be like that this time around. You have nothing to worry about.”

“No. No, I don’t agree, Derek. See, I did my research, okay, and I know that this full moon will be much crazier than the previous ones because it’s the _second_ freaking one this month.”

“Stiles, nothing will happen on the blue moon.” The werewolf replied with such a tone in his voice as if his word was final. 

“Fine! You know what?  I’m going to lock myself up in the house this weekend and you can deal with the shit that is bound to happen on your own. Don’t go looking for my help, buddy, because you won’t get it this time.”

Stiles hung up without waiting for a response because he was so damn tired of Derek’s stupidity and stubbornness. He couldn’t believe that even after all the time that has passed and all the shit they’ve been through to together, the man still didn’t trust him completely and underestimated his abilities.

“Stupid sour wolf.” He mumbled in frustration under his breath and flopped back in bed. “I should warn Scott at least. He’ll listen to me. Probably.” He thought out loud and dialed his friend’s number to make the call.

After that Stiles did his best to occupy himself with all the school projects he was behind on or on the verge of missing the deadline of so he wouldn’t worry about the upcoming couple of days and all the things that could go wrong. The young man was determined to keep his word and not give in to the urge to call Derek again to offer his help despite everything. The werewolf will just have to handle the situation on his own this time around.

Sometime later there was a knock on his door and he answered it absentmindedly, still completely absorbed in his work. 

His father poked his head inside and saw his son buried in textbooks with papers strewn seemingly everywhere. “Won’t you come down for dinner?”

“Hmm? Yeah, I’ll be down in a bit.” Stiles answered a little distractedly as he stretched his stiff muscles and sighed tiredly before getting up to join his father. 

~*~*~*~*~

“Didn’t you have plans for the weekend?” The Sheriff asked the next day while getting ready for his shift at the station.

“No, I canceled them. I need to catch up on my projects.” Stiles replied through a mouthful of curly fries and continued packing his dad’s lunch.

The older man frowned at him, but he resolutely ignored the look and refused to say anything more.

“Stiles, what’s going on? Up until yesterday, you were going on and on about all the things you and the Pack were going to do and now suddenly you don’t have any plans.” He pushed the subject, because it was unusual for his son to change his mind like that without a very good reason.

“Nothing’s going on, dad, everything’s fine, I swear. I just really need to do my projects and the plans can wait a week or two.”

“Alright, if you say so.” The older man consented reluctantly even if it was obvious that wasn’t the complete truth. “Call me if you need anything, okay?” He reminded as he took the wrapped up lunch handed to him.

“I will.” Stiles promised and shooed him out of the house after giving him a quick hug.

Sighing heavily the teen leaned back on the front door and thumped his head on it a few of times. When will he stop hiding things from his dad? It’s not like he doesn’t know about werewolves and other various supernatural creatures they’ve encountered lately, because he’s known for quite a while now. It would have been so much easier if he was honest and just told his old man that Derek was a pig-headed idiot who had trust issues and that frustrated him to no end. Maybe he would have even gotten some kind of advice on how to deal with it. But it’s too late for that now and he didn’t want to worry his father by calling him barely ten minutes after he left.

Pushing away from the door Stiles went back up to his room to finish some of the assignments he started working on yesterday and to catch up with his TV shows, after all he didn’t have anything else to do, like hang out with his friends, that wasn’t happening this weekend.

Time crawled by and passed way too quickly for Stiles’ liking. Before he knew it the day was over and the night had taken its place, with the moon round and full in the dark sky as it glowed through his window. For a few moments he just stared at it, captivated by its beauty, shining brightly among the million twinkling stars surrounding it, yet it looked oh so lonely in the sky. Just like he felt sometimes even when he was surrounded by the people he loved.

With a shake of his head, Stiles closed the curtains and hid away the view outside just like he buried some of his thoughts sometimes. Thankfully his stomach chose that very moment to growl and remind him that he had skipped lunch with his late breakfast so it was high time he fed it some real food.

~*~*~*~*~

The phone call came after he was done eating the spaghetti he had prepared since there was nothing else in the fridge and he had given all the curly fries to his father. On one hand Stiles was surprised because he had expected Derek to order the Pack to not get in touch with him during the full moon, but on the other hand Scott has always done whatever he thought was right, so he had kind of expected to hear from his best friend in worst case scenario.

“Stiles! Stiles, you have to get over here as quickly as you can.” Scott’s voice sounded frantic and breathless, the distress clear in it.

“I can’t, Scott, I told Derek that I’m staying out of whatever happens so he can deal with it on his own.” He tried to sound firm and unyielding, for once determined to watch from the side lines. 

Twin howls pierced the air in the background, sounding a little muffled but still loud as hell, making Scott whimper and Stiles cringe.

“You have to come, Stiles, they are out of their minds and we don’t know how to stop them.” The werewolf begged pitifully and Stiles felt his heart clench at the sound.

“They? What do you mean ‘they’? What the hell is going on, Scott?” He asked frantically even as he struggled to put on his sneakers, not giving much thought to his actions.

“Peter and Derek. They went completely nuts suddenly. Peter tried jumping Erica and now he’s fighting with Derek.” Scott explained quickly.

“Oh, shit. I knew something bad was going to happen, but did he listen to me? No. He had to be an idiot and make me stay away.” Stiles ranted to keep his mind focused on something other than the fact that Peter could be tearing Derek apart as he was talking or vise versa, though if he was honest with himself he didn’t really care for the older Hale. Not after everything the man had done. “Fuck, I’ll need help; I can’t do this on my own.” The realization was shocking enough to clear his head even more but it also helped him focus better on the situation.

“Stiles, please, just hurry up. We’ll help however you say, just get over here.” Scott begged quietly and the sound of howling almost drowned his words.

“I’m already on my way, Scott, hang in there.” 

The sheriff’s son wracked his mind about who he could call to help him with the mess the Pack had gotten into once again and for one heart stopping moment he came up blank. He couldn’t call his father because despite his knowledge about werewolves the man had no idea how to deal with them and there was no way in hell Stiles was going to put his old man in such danger. The hunters on the other hand were more likely to know how to deal with this. 

“He’ll help, he has to help, oh my god.” Fumbling through his contacts until finding the blond man’s number, Stiles prayed silently that his call would be answered and he’ll at least get some pointers in the right direction because otherwise they were all screwed.

“Chris! I need your help. The Pack is going crazy because of the blue moon and I have no idea what to do.” He spoke urgently, afraid the hunter will decide that picking up the phone was a mistake.

“Why do you think I would want to help them or you for that matter?” Chris asked in disinterest.

“Because if they get out of the Hale house and reach the town, everyone will be in danger and I don’t know how to stop them.” 

That seemed to get the hunter’s attention and there was shuffling in the background. “You’ve got a point. I’ll meet you there.” The man replied before hanging up.

Stiles couldn’t hold back the relief he felt at his words and let out a harsh breath that hitched in his throat because he had already reached the Hale house just in time to see Peter and Derek crash through a window on the porch.

“Holy shit.” He burst out of his Jeep in a hurry and went towards the fighting werewolves against his better judgment. “Stop it, you two! Get a hold of yourselves.” 

His desperate voice seemed to get through to them and they both looked up at him sharply with glowing eyes. Realizing he may have made a mistake in getting their attention Stiles took an involuntary step back which only seemed to startle the werewolves into action.

Fraction of a second later he was surrounded and pressed in the middle of their bodies as they growled wordlessly over his head. Stiles stood there completely stumped and blinked in confusion until he felt two sets of lips sear nips and kisses into his skin. A gasp forced its way out of his lungs and he tried to wiggle away instinctively, but that only made the Hales growl again and crowd him even closer.

“Stop it! What are you doing?”

“They’re submitting to their desires. It’s one of the effects of the blue moon.” Chris answered calmly and Stiles looked at him over Derek’s tense shoulder. “I suppose it’s a good thing that they haven’t succumbed to their other more violent urges. This is not that bad actually.”

“Speak for yourself, Chris. You’re not sandwiched between two werewolves who are doing their damn best to eat you alive.” His voice rose in indignation as a blush made his cheeks burn. He couldn’t control his body’s response to what was being done to him and that made him flush even more.

Derek snarled in the hunter’s direction, a wordless warning to stay away, as he hunched over Stiles almost like he was trying to shield him from view. Peter moved away from his back, going around them towards Chris with a wicked gleam in his blue eyes and a smirk dancing upon his lips. With an answering smirk, the blond man turned around and bolted in the direction of the forest, Peter quickly following after him. Only after they were out of sight did Derek relax the slightest bit and went back to nosing around Stiles’ neck.

“Derek, please, look at me. Just look at me for a second.” He pleaded because he was freaking out the longer he stood there and his lungs felt too tight inside his chest.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” The werewolf rumbled as he barely pulled back to look in his brown eyes.

“Then stop. Stop this because…”

“I know. Your heart’s racing.” Derek cut him off and placed the palm of his right hand above his rapidly beating heart. “But I can’t stop, Stiles, I can’t.” He sounded helpless and vulnerable in a way the younger man hadn’t seen before.

“What do you need? How can I help you?” Stiles asked softly and Derek looked up at him in surprise as if he hadn’t expected it.

Instead of answering the question, the older man surged up to claim his lips in a searing kiss which stole both their breaths away. Stiles didn’t try to take control of the kiss, absently noting the hesitation lurking just beneath the surface, but he didn’t just stand there taking it, he gave as good as he got and managed to pull out a throaty groan from the Alpha.

“Is this what you need?” He asked breathlessly when he finally managed to break away.

“Yes.” The word was snarled into his ear, but that didn’t bother him anymore.

“Then let’s go inside. I don’t want to do this here.” Derek hauled him up, Stiles wrapping his legs around his waist, as if he weighted nothing at all even before he had even finished speaking, striding with long purposeful steps towards the house.

Once they were inside one of the renovated rooms on the first floor, Derek set him down on the large bed and licked his lips hungrily, his crimson eyes burning bright with lust and desire. The Alpha shredded his already torn clothes in the blink of an eye but Stiles didn’t have much time to ogle him before the werewolf stalked closer and crawled over him. His own clothes were quickly discarded on the floor, though thankfully without getting torn apart.

Derek’s hands started wander all over his exposed skin, touching and stroking every inch of it, leaving trails of fire behind. Stiles arched his back with a moan and bucked up in Derek's touch while claiming his lips in a hungry kiss once again. Their tongues entwined hotly and explored the unfamiliar caverns alternatively, before the Alpha took control once again. The younger man’s breath hitched when the other took hold of his rapidly forming hard on and started stroking him slowly, squeezing every now and then.

“Fuck, Derek.” His voice sounded hoarse already and they had barely begun. 

“Just relax; I’ll make it so good for you.” The words were whispered into the skin of his shoulder where Derek was busy sucking a mark and Stiles didn’t doubt them for a second.

Rolling his hips up into the hand stroking his erection, Stiles returned the favor as best as he could, considering he wanted nothing more than to dissolve into a puddle of pleasure and let his partner do all the work, but that wouldn’t be very fair of him. Derek arched back into him with a growl, his eyes closing briefly to savor the sensations running through his body before pushing his hand away wordlessly and letting go as well.

Stiles groaned in frustration and looked up in confusion, ready to ask what was wrong only to be stopped by the naked desperation twisting Derek’s features almost painfully. “Condom and lube, in my wallet.” He choked out and the other man scrambled to take the small foil packets.

Derek didn’t spend much time preparing his lover, because the overwhelming need was clouding his thoughts, but he was more than thorough and Stiles didn’t complain or stop him once. He bucked up into the touches with loud moans while huffing out impatiently for him to hurry up already and Derek finally complied with his demands.

Their eyes locked as the Alpha got in position between his spread legs and paused momentarily, hesitating for the first time that night. Stiles’ eyes softened as he reached out to cup his jaw and smiled fondly at him. He didn’t say anything, he just nodded slightly and that seemed to be the only thing Derek needed as reassurance.

There was nothing gentle after that moment. Derek’s thrusts were deep and powerful, sending fire through Stiles’ veins and making him writhe helplessly into the sensations with gasped out groans and half formed words. The younger man clung to him desperately, digging his fingers into his back and shoulders, leaving red marks on his skin, until he went ridged beneath Derek and came with a silent cry. The werewolf found his own release a few moments later, the waves of desire and lust finally sweeping him away. He howled out in  _ unadulterated _ pleasure, shuddering almost violently as he came inside Stiles.

Collapsing boneless half on top of Stiles, they both tried to catch their breaths and calm their racing hearts. Derek moved them on their sides and spooned up behind Stiles with a sated sigh leaving his lips once they were comfortable.

“I told you something crazy was going to happen.” Stiles mumbled sometime later, shifting slightly in the embrace.

“Yeah, you did.” Derek agreed quietly and nuzzled closer to him. “At least nothing bad happened, right?”

“Well, I hope Peter hasn’t torn Chris apart. That would definitely be bad.” He answered dryly while turning on his other side to face the werewolf. “But this right here certainly wasn’t as horrible as I feared.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh, yes, great even.” Stiles replied and kissed his sour wolf slowly, feeling content to stay in his embrace forever.

The blue moon could have been gruesome and terrifying for sure, but no such thing had happened. Instead Stiles finally found the lover he had unknowingly given his heart to and received in return beneath its pale blue rays.

The End.


End file.
